When Greece and Rome Unite
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: There will be weirdness, randomness, and... Hercules? But nothing's ever simple for demigods, especially if you're trying to join two opposing forces against another. Well, as the saying goes: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Can they put past bloodshed aside and work together to save the world from impending doom? Jeyna! Percabeth! Frazel! T for the war.


**Hey guys and girls, yes, I'm starting another story, I'm not neglecting IHATS! I was listening to Hercules 'I Can Go The Distance' and thus, A Star Was Born. I will be working on this and IHATS, but Chocoholic Cat and I were talking yesterday and we were bouncing around ideas for this, so, a lot of this was Chocoholic Cat, mostly the banter between the redhead, Leo and Percy, we had a lot of fun with this. Please proceed with caution, this can cause a lot of laughter.**

**And yes I know there are a million MoA fics out, but this is mine and before you ask: I ship Jeyna, I have my reasons but I don't hate Piper.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I turn 17 in a few days, I'm Welsh, I'm a girl, I am not RR and most of the characters belong to him, I only own Ally and the redhead.**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

I stood on the ship, looking for my home and watching California pass us by as we headed towards Berkley Hills, I couldn't wait to see my friends again, Bobby, Dakota, Hazel, Gwen and Reyna. I could only hope that the stupid stuffing cuddler had left her alone, or he'll find his precious stuffing stuffed where the sun don't shine, along with his stupid knife. As I watched the world pass me by I remembered a song, that I haven't heard before, at least I don't think I have, I have only silvers of memories, all in all, about 30% of my memory, I played the lyrics through my head again.

_I have often dreamed,_

_Of a far off place,_

_Where a great warm welcome,_

_Will be waiting for me._

_Where the crowds will cheer,_

_When they see my face,_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be._

_I will find my way,_

_I can go the distance,_

_I'll be there someday,_

_If I can be strong._

_I know every mile,_

_Will be worth my while,_

_I would go almost anywhere,_

_To feel like I belong._

I felt a surge of power from listening to those lyrics, not only were they insperational, but they made me realise, that I would do anything to save my home, to save my friends, also, it put faces to names, Dakota had black hair and purple irises, Hazel had dark skin, gold eyes and brown hair, Gwen had red hair, blue eyes, Bobby had sandy brown hair and blue eyes, and Reyna had black hair and obsideon eyes. Suddenly I couldn't wait to land, but I was jolted from thinking.

"Dude, they let you watch Hercules?" Leo asked, I looked back to find Piper, Annabeth and Leo looking at me warily.

"What?" I was confused.

"You were singing Go The Distance, from the Disney version of Hercules." Piper said patiently, I frowned, I didn't remember listening to that song, or watching the movie.

"Well, I don't remember ever seeing the movie, maybe some probie sang it or something." I shrugged and turned back to looking out. I knew I had gone and confused them again, _probie, probatio_, they didn't understand our terms but I tried my best to explain this to them, probatio was just something they wouldn't understand until they saw it for themselves.

"How long until we reach the Romans Leo?" Annabeth asked, moving until she stood a few short feet away, I tried to mask my flinch, as I learned to do when Annabeth said _Roman_, it was like she accepted me Greek and expected me to stay that way, I'm Roman, there's no changing it, how would she like it if my family called Percy and expected him to stay like that. I couldn't quite contain that flinch.

"Something scaring you?" Leo asked, I shook my head.

"I'm just wondering how much pain Gwen and Reyna are going to put me through until I've made up for being missing." I lied smoothly, I didn't want to, but those fears were my own, I had to see to believe.

"They're almost as bad as Clarisse?" Leo choked when he asked that question, he learned that Clarisse had a boyfriend, and didn't want to be flirted with. The hard way.

"No, not as bad as Clarisse." I assured him. "Reyna is worse by herself, but factor in Gwen and my missing, well, I think everyone will give you a share of my stuff, don't expect much, the fifth will probably put most of it in my memorial." I jibed, Leo chuckled until he realised what I said.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS WORSE THAN CLARISSE ALONE!" Leo shrieked, he looked like he was having a heart attack so I laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend, but we're close friends. And yes, unlike Clarisse, she won't hesitate to place your head on a platter, new or not." I said with a smile, Leo shuddered and returned to driving the ship.

"And you want to go back?" Piper asked less carefully, but cautiously, I nodded happily.

"It's home, it's where I grew up." I stopped to rub my palm against my twelve bars and the eagle on my forearm. "It's where I've lived, grew up, I've broken bones with them, and I regret nothing." I said, then I flexed my hand as phantom pain hit there and about ten other spots on my body, I had no idea where I knew I broke bones, it was December's Idiotic Giant of the Month all over again.

"We aren't asking you to Jason, I feel the same about Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth assured me, I nodded and took to looking for the camp again, what I saw knocked the wind out of me, literally, I had been turning, a flash of peanut-butter brown and I was flat on my back on the ground with a pegasus above me, looking down at me with what I presume to be a glare, the pegasus was the colour of peanut butter, it's mane was a glorious chesnut colour.

"Wow." Leo yelled as he leapt back, I could only hope he put the boat in neutral, which he seemed to be doing now. I looked past the pegasus to it's rider, a slight form sat astride him with it's helmet-covered head held high as they reguarded us, a purple toga covered up jeans and a purple t-shirt, and the gold armour. Then I refocused my attention on the pegasus as it snorted at me.

"_Hello Scipio_." I greeted the pegasus, he snorted and stepped back a few times to allow me to stand up, I pushed myself up and stood in front of the pegasus, who looked at me coolly. "How's it going Skippy?" I asked, he whinnied. "Hey, no need for the language, I gave up peanut butter for you!" I exclaimed.

"Can he talk to horses?" I heard Annabeth ask herself from behind me.

"Oh _please_, you hated peanut butter, but you used my pegasus as your excuse to get your _entire_ cohort to stop eating peanut butter." The rider said as they dismounted Skippy, then they removed their helmet, tucking it under their arm as I got a look at braided black hair and obsideon eyes, Reyna.

"Ally is allergic to it anyway!" I protested to her, then I turned to Skippy. "Did you see her demanding her cohort stop eating peanut butter?" I asked, Skippy snorted. "Exactly." I agreed.

"I never ate peanut butter either!" Reyna exclaimed, dropping her helmet as she threw her hands up in desperation, or maybe to stop herself from strangling me. "But you were the one who's cohort used the peanut butter they no longer ate to throw at Octavian!" Reyna shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"You're exaggerating, not _all_ of the cohort threw it. Ally wasn't allowed to touch a single bit." I sighed, Reyna mimed choking the air and I took a careful step back.

"You're impossible." Reyna huffed.

"You're insufferable." I countered, to be honest, I have no idea what insufferable means.

"You're-" Reyna began.

"Doesn't this look familier?" Grover, who had been below deck for a few minutes with Thalia, who had been shaking most of the ride, interrupted, I looked away from Reyna to find him standing next to Annabeth with a smirk on his face, Annabeth had her calculating gaze on us, I turned back to Reyna.

"Yeah, this was how our first fight ended up like, remember?" I asked, Reyna rolled her eyes.

"No, it ended up like this." Without warning she swung her leg and swept my feet from underneath me, causing me to crash to the deck.

"Wood hurts more than dirt." I grunted as I pushed myself to sit up, Reyna looked down on me with a smile, to other people it would look like her stone mask, but you had to really know her to know when she's smiling, it's small, but it's there, her eyelashes flutter twice, her lips purse together ever so slightly and her eyes light up while she frowns, a desperate effort to hold off laughter.

"Better than the time Dakota pushed you into me." Reyna countered when she had her laughter under control, she held out a hand to help me up, I took it and as she gathered the momentum to pull me up I yanked on her hand with little force, causing her to come crashing down onto me.

"Even stevens." I murmured in her ear when her head landed on my shoulder. Reyna nodded mutely and grabbed chunks of my shirt, I wrapped my arms around her silently, if she needed this it was less painful for me than getting beat up within an inch of my life and then getting brought back to life only to be nearly killed again.

"You left." Reyna whispered into my shoulder and I grimaced, holding her to me tighter, she sounded so scared that I just wanted to be frozen in time so I wouldn't have to leave again. I rested my head on hers, it had been a long time since we had been this close and although I could do without the witnesses, this was needed, for both of us.

"I came back." I whispered into her hair, Reyna nodded ever so slightly, but I felt her grip tighten on my shirt.

"You left me alone." She wimpered into my shoulder, I frowned distastefully, I hated that I left her, if I could I would go back in time and demand that the guy who went missing in October refuse to leave Reyna, which wouldn't be too hard to get him to listen, from what I remember, I loved Reyna even back then.

"I'm sorry for that, please forgive me." I murmured to her, there was no response for a few seconds, then somebody spoke.

"Who's this?" A female voice said, Reyna and I looked up so suddenly and startled we banged heads.

"Ow." I muttered grasping my forehead as Reyna hesitantly held the back of her head, the others on deck were of no help as they were too busy laughing at our misfortune. I looked around to see Thalia leaning on one of the ship's pillars casually.

"Hello, Thalia to Jason, _who's this_?" Thalia said sweetly, but with a terrifying edge.

"Thalia, this is Reyna, Reyna, this is Thalia, she's my sister from my mother's side of the family and her father is my father on the Greek side." I explained, Reyna reguarded Thalia calmly.

"That's a very pretty bracelet, a shield?" Reyna asked casually as she pushed herself up, Thalia looked surprised, along with everyone else on deck, I copied Reyna by pushing myself up as she strolled over to Thalia.

"How did you know about my shield?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"Daughter of Bellona, I can sense weapons, like that mace can, the blonde's knife, the brunette's dagger, and driver-boy's toolbelt holds a hammer, interesting choice of weapon, but effective. Put that tin-can away or eat it faun, I don't like having weapons drawn." Reyna said all without looking, everyone stayed still, except Grover, who began eating said tin-can.

"How can a tin-can be a weapon?" Leo blurted confused.

"If used in the correct place, it can put a man down. Permanantly." Reyna said calmly as she began walking around the ship, inspecting it.

"And you are doing what exactly?" Piper asked, Reyna knocked on the ship's hull and stepped back satisfied before continuing her inspection.

"Well, if you're here to take some of my legion, I want to ensure it's not going to break down in the middle of the Ocean." Reyna said simply.

"Well, if you don't mind we were planning to land, or is that not allowed." Piper retorted harshly, I wanted to defend Reyna, but I would get my podux kicked if I attempted anything, Reyna hated anyone defending her, that much I remember.

"It's allowed." Reyna said slowly as she came to a halt in the middle of the deck. "I'll make sure there's a clear landing space for you." Reyna said shortly, she made her way to Skippy but Annabeth stepped in her way.

"Have you got a problem with us? Because you seem really cold and I would lose no sleep over keeping you from going over the dark side because you're anti-Greek." Annabeth said firmly, I stepped forward.

"Annabeth, that crossed a line." I said sharply, but Reyna held up a hand as her mask crumbled slightly, showing the vunerable eyes of a sixteen-year-old girl who has been alone for 8 months.

"I can assure you, Annabeth Chase, that I hold no ill-will against Greece, or any Greeks, but please do remember that all actions have concequences, and furthermore I can imagine you lost no sleep over releasing those pirates onto Circe's Island where they killed innocent women and children, while you're at it, please remember what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger, a silver platter does you no good when faced with scorned pirates." Reyna said at top speed with a slightly forgien accent, then she climbed up on to Skippy and turned him around before facing me.

"Reyna..." I frowned and took a step forward.

"You've got my clearance to land, but do hurry, your replacement is annoying me by talking to Scipio." Reyna added.

"Percy's here!" Annabeth gasped, Reyna nodded tensely.

"Good, I have a few bones to pick with the kelp head." Thalia snarled.

"Shock him in your own time, not mine." Reyna said before Scipio took off and flew up a bit before doing a loop and flying towards the Camp, Reyna with him.

"Okay crew, that's our cue." I snapped everyone to attention, they stopped slouching and began straightening their posture. "We're probably going to be led to land in the Field of Mars, show no weaknesses and we should live." I barked out, Thalia stood proudly, held head high and arms by her sides. "Thalia's got it, everyone just follow Thalia." I said, everyone looked at Thalia and attempted to copy her posture.

"Does Belonga have a Greek term?" Leo asked as he got the ship started again.

"_Bellona._" I corrected, then I ran through the Greek names I learned. "I think her equivilent is Enyo, or that's as close as you can get." I shrugged and moved to look out at the scenary from the front of the boat as we passed over a cloud bank.

"So, how close would you say you and Reyna are?" Thalia asked as she joined me at the front, I looked at her cautiously, after learning of her fear of heights, she was deliberately looking away from the scenary, choosing to instead looking at Piper and Annabeth as they worked on their posture.

"Well, before I went missing I'd like to think I could write an embarressing biography on her life, but my memories not completely returned, I don't know when it will be, but we were close." I confessed, Thalia then looked curious.

"How did you become friends with her? You don't have to tell me if you don't remember, or if you feel unconfortable." Thalia said, adding the second sentance hurriedly, I smiled at her.

"Chill, I understand, I'll tell you. It was one of the first memories that came to me. Okay, so one time I watched Bobby being chased by an annoyed Reyna, we were fourteen at the time, and I went to go take some of Reyna's wrath of Bobby and try and calm the situation, but then Bobby told me to get my girlfriend off his back and there's the saying: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', it became a mutual agreement that had us chasing Bobby around the camp for three hours, ending when Reyna dealt him a blow to the... painful area. And just like that we were friends." I shrugged.

"That Bobby guy must have really ticked her off, she seemed so casual." Thalia said. "I assume she's not always like that." Thalia said when I snorted.

"Don't assume, you'll only end up with an ass, you and me." I retorted, Thalia laughed.

"So, did you ever find out what Bobby said to her?" Thalia asked, I shrugged, that memory hadn't come in yet.

"How did she know you?" I heard Leo ask Annabeth, and Thalia and I rejoined everyone to hear Annabeth's answer.

"I..." Annabeth trailed off and looked down ashamed. "It was our second quest, when we went to save Grover and get the golden fleece, we stopped at Circe's island, where Percy was turned into a guinea pig for a short time, I accidently released pirates that destoyed the island, I guess Reyna was on there..." Annabeth trailed off again and frowned. "I think she had a sister or something! There was a girl who greeted us, um... Hylla, who looked like Reyna." Annabeth said, my head ached slightly and held a hand to it, it wasn't like when Reyna and I banged heads, then a silver of memory came up.

_"I have an older sister, her name is Hylla, she joined the amazons."_

I shook my head to clear it of Reyna's musical voice and I looked directly at Annabeth.

"She has a sister, yes her name is Hylla. But now she's part of the amazons." I said, I took a step towards the side of the boat but then my foot connected with something, I looked down and picked up Reyna's helmet, the same one she dropped, I continued my walk to the side of the boat and looked over to see how far we had left, I saw we were almost there, we were floating over a crowd that gathered at the edge of the field of Mars.

"How far?" Thalia called.

"We're here." I laughed, suddenly the boat jolted and I was thrown overboard.

"JASON!" Thalia and Piper yelled, but I just manipulated the winds to support me and sat on my little area, then I looked at the crowd and waved

"Hey, DAKOTA, I see you!" I yelled down at the stumbling guy, he looked up and waved drunkenly, I laughed and waved back. I spotted Hazel walking with two guys, one of them had a large build from what I could see, the other guy wore my toga and I guessed he was Percy Jackson, my 'replacement'.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked as Leo managed to get the ship close by.

"Nothing." I replied then I called down. "HAZEL, HIYA! BOBBY DON'T GO STEALING ALLY'S SWORD!" Bobby looked up and flipped me off as Ally turned and glared at him. I got up and walked on air back to the boat and got back in. "Take me home please." I said quietly, Leo got the message and Thalia rubbed my arm while Leo drove us to the field of Mars. As soon as we landed I tripped over myself trying to get to the door, and when it wouldn't open immediately I took to trying to pry it open, but I'm no Hercules.

"Dude, button." Leo said as he pressed the button on his remote, the doors open and the gangplank lowered. I suddenly froze up, unsure, what if everyone loved Percy Jackson and nobody wanted me around.

"Jason, is something wrong?" Piper asked, I shook my head, no and to clear it, I was being silly, they're my family.

"No, come on, Thals, you're with me, Leo, Piper, pair up, we're going by buddy system, Annabeth, Grover, please." I said, Leo and Piper stood next to each other and Thalia joined me, Annabeth and Grover moved in front of Piper and Leo, we were going by experience here.

"We're ready." Piper confirmed when we were all lined up in pairs. Thalia and I led them out onto the gangplank and the whole camp looked at us, without warning Thalia gripped my wrist and yanked my arm up to above our heads.

"Romans, I present to you the lost praetor, Jason Grace, in exchange, we demand Percy Jackson be released into our custody so that we may injure him for going to MIA. And driving us insane for not demanding Annabeth going missing instead." Thalia called out loudly, I snorted and steadied Thalia as Annabeth shoved her.

"Way to handle it." I muttered as my sister grinned, well, she definately caught the Roman's attention, and the way she did it gave them a nice way to like her.

"And while you're at it, could I get something to eat and some Green Day, maybe like a burger... and maybe fries, or a burrito, anything's cool." Thalia added, I frowned at my sister.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Fine." Thalia sulked. "JASON'S HUNGRY TOO, YOU GOT ANYTHING FOR HIM?" Thalia hollered, someone snorted.

"Thalia..." I warned, Thalia grumbled something before calling out again:

"OKAY forget food, and Green Day, just give me Percy Jackson and some duct tape, then I can get down to business." Thalia hollered, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and that Bobby kid, I'm dying to know what you said to Reyna!" Thalia called out, I facepalmed.

"Change of plan." I said, I gripped Thalia's arm and then Grover, I handed Thalia to Annabeth and placed Grover next to me. "Just..." I mimed strangling the air and felt instantly calmer. So _that's_ why Reyna does it.

"You pick up your girlfriend's habits." Leo snickered, I took a deep breath and turned to look at my companions.

"Are you two _drunk_?" I hissed, Thalia looked bewildered and Leo snorted.

"Not old enough." They said in unison, I turned back to the legion and Reyna.

"Okay, I know this is a little unorthadox, but could someone please get Thalia Percy Jackson, please." I said, then the guy in the toga was pushed out of the crowd until he stood in front of the gangplank.

"Well then." Reyna said, she gestured to Percy.

"Thals, Annabeth, he's all yours." I said, Grover and I parted to allow the girls through, which Thalia promptly marched down the plank and stopped in front of Percy.

"It's great to see you Percy." Thalia said warmly, then she cracked her knuckles. "Lets hope this camp's taught you to take it like a man." Thalia said before blasting him with lightning, burning his clothes and making his hair stand up.

"Thalia, we can be reasonable about this." Percy pleaded as he backed up as Thalia drew her spear.

"Shut up kelphead." Thalia snarled as she shocked him using her spear, Percy backed up more.

"Thalia." I called, Percy looked grateful as I distracted her, she turned to me. "Just don't ruin the toga, it belonged to important people." I said hesitantly, Thalia nodded and Percy turned and began running as Thalia turned back to him.

"GET BACK HERE KELPHEAD, YOU'RE FRIED FISH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Thalia screamed as she chased after him, her spear flying wildly.

"It's fishsticks, who eats fried fish!" I yelled after her, then I turned to Annabeth, who came to a stop a few feet in front of me and Grover. "Waiting for Thalia to finish?" I asked, Annabeth nodded mutely.

"AHH THALIA, NOT THERE!" I heard Percy scream wildly and I flinched, Thalia was scary when mad, still not on par with Reyna, Reyna would break every bone in your body so badly it would have to heal on it's own and you would be in pain for months, Thalia, is merciful enough to give you instant death.

"Ouch." Grover muttered, I nodded in agreement.

"Grover, you have a girlfriend, right?" I asked, Grover nodded.

"Juniper." Grover reminded me, I nodded.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" Leo blurted, Grover just chuckled.

"THALIA! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Percy screamed shrilly, the legion glanced back at where Thalia had now football tackled Percy and was currently slamming his head into the ground, then they turned back to the ship, turning a blind ear to the whole thing.

"So, this is normal?" Piper asked, attempting a conversation.

"Pretty much." Annabeth and Grover said.

"I know this sounds weird, but am I the only person who wishes they had some popcorn?" I asked, Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out some chocolate.

"We were prepared for this." Grover said as he pulled out another began eating it, I shuddered and attacked my jellybeans with vigor as I continued to observe Thalia now chasing Percy again.

"GET BACK HERE KELPHEAD, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Thalia screamed, I have no idea how it looked to my family, like Thalia and Percy were dating prehaps.

"I'm not coming back until you promise you won't hurt me!" Percy yelled as he kept on running.

"I promise not to hurt you." Thalia cried softly, Percy stopped and softened, he turned and walked back to Thalia, who, when he was in arms length, grabbed him and shoved him, face-first into the ground. "Should've made me swear on the Styx." Thalia said smugly before she yanked him up and promptly punched his nose before shocking him with lightning.

"Well, she's surprisingly calm." Grover commented, I watched as Thalia released him and marched back over to us as Percy rejoined Reyna.

"Oh, look, Praetor Percy, not getting your podux kicked by your girlfriend, I hope?" Reyna commented loudly so everyone heard, a lot of people released chuckles as Annabeth stalked over.

"She's not my girlfriend." Percy grumbled as Annabeth reached him, she slapped him with all her might, ensuring the sound carried, then she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, when he was released he looked dazed. "This is my girlfriend." He exclaimed proudly.

"Might I just say something." I interrupted, everyone looked at me. "From my very small amount of memories, I have to say... you scream like Octavian." I said bluntly, there was a ripple of laughter broken in seconds.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SCREAMS LIKE ME!" Octavian's shrill, girlish voice screamed out, the air was silent as there was the sound of glass shattering, I leaned forward and looked to the side of the ship, along with Annabeth, Grover and Leo, the single glass window Leo insisted on having was shattered and the shards fell to the ground.

"That." I replied innocently.

"NOOOOOO! How dare you hurt my baby?" Leo yelled as he crumbled to his knees breaking into a wave of heartfelt sobs.

"You are a male human and you gave birth to a baby ship?" Some random person called out from the crowd, I made a face, that was too weird for words.

"Who cares if he gave birth to that ship?" A loud and brash female voice yelled out. "More importantly. Who's the father?" The girl called out, I let out a laugh as people around her either covered their ears, or looked at her weirdly.

"Let's step away from the thoughts of Leo giving birth to ships." Grover said, I nodded and strolled down the gangplank, the others following me, I stopped in front of Reyna and pulled on my professional mask.

"Hello Reyna." I said carefully, Reyna held her mask in place, but I could see the joy in her expression. "It's been a long time." I said calmly, Reyna held out her hand for me to shake and I glanced at it warily, Reyna, from my small memories, wasn't one to let bygones be bygones, eventually I grasped her small, soft hand, it happened quickly, one second I was holding Reyna's hand, the next thing I knew was I was lying, face-down in the dirt with the arm Reyna was holding behind my back with Reyna kneeling on my lower back, ensuring I was stuck. She leaned her head down until her lips were next to my ear and I could feel her warm minty breath.

"You planning on getting kidnapped any time soon?" She whispered warmly in my ear, there was an edge of laughter in her voice along with a hint of wariness. I moved my head so that I was no longer eating dirt and she had to lean closer to whisper in my ear.

"No, but we do have duties to perform, not that I'm not comfortable with this position." I smirked as I saw Reyna turn a light pink out of the corner of my eye.

"I missed you." Reyna murmured in my ear before climbing off my back and assisting me up.

"Am I the only person still getting mental images of Leo pregnant with a ship?" Piper asked weirdly, Leo looked hurt.

"Who's the father?" Grover joked, Leo looked confused.

"Dude, you know my father's Hephaestus." Leo exclaimed.

"YOU HAVE A BABY SHIP WITH YOUR DAD?" I heard someone yell, a few feet behind me was a petite redhead with blue eyes, I didn't reconise her. "Why did you even consider making a baby ship with your dad?" The girl screamed, there was a long awkward silence that dragged on.

"FOR NARNIA!" Leo yelled crazily, pretending to draw a sword and hold it high in the air.

"So you had a baby ship with your dad for Narnia?" The girl asked, making a face at the rediculous sentance she just said.

"What? No! I-this ship is my baby in the- whatever. Can I get your number and name?" Leo asked flirtiously, the redhead gave Leo a sly smile.

"My number? Try calling Tartarus to get it. My name? None of your business." The redhead replied snarkily.

"Okay... none of your business..." I restrained the urge to facepalm as Leo said it, the redhead smirked cattily.

"And you are...?" She asked tauntingly.

"Leo Valdez, sup-" Leo started.

"Repair boy." Piper interrupted.

"Don't mind her, my name is-"

"Repair boy, isn't it?" Piper cut in again.

"Leo Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo II. And do you happen to have the number for Tartarus, I don't know that number?" Leo said at top speed so Piper wouldn't interrupt again.

"No, but I can provide you with a free ride to the Underworld if you're interested... _it involves knives!_" She countered cattily, Leo just sidled up closer to her.

"Are you coming too? I'll protect you, I even make tacos!" Leo chirped brightly, the girl flipped her hair back over her shoulder and gave him a demonic smile.

"Nah, I'll pass. Oh and you'll NEVER beat me in the skill of taco making! Mwahahahahahahaha!" I took a cautious step back while Leo just looked insulted. Which he had been.

"Gasp!" Leo cried, the redhead sobered up immediately.

"Did you seriously just say 'gasp'?" She deadpanned.

"No. You say it like this: gasp! It ruins the effect if you put a question mark behind it.." Leo corrected, I rolled my eyes.

"Huh, I think you should be called Drama Queen from now on." The girl said with a smile.

"Great! Piper's Beauty Queen and I'll be Drama Queen!" Leo said happily, I decided to cut in then, before things brought out worse, besides, I was trying to contain my laughter.

"What about YOU then, Ice Queen?" I countered stepping into this, I heard Reyna facepalm behind me and ignored it, the redhead smirked at me, like this amused her.

"Of course not, everyone knows that's your girlfriend's title, considering her name means Queen. I'll be awesome girl, duh! And you can be... superman. Superman." She said, directing the last part at me, I blushed, not because Superman, she said Reyna is my girlfriend.

"Does that mean Jason wears red underpants over blue tights?" Leo asked, I made a face at him.

"Man, Reyna would just LOVE to see that!" Percy laughed, joining into the conversation.

"Say that again and I will have you clean the stables with your hands only!" Reyna snarled venomously.

"I'll buy you two scoops of ice-cream if you say it again." The redhead whispered to Percy, I snickered as Percy looked torn, free ice-cream and cleaning stables with his hands.

"Man, Reyna would just love to see that." Percy said quickly, quietly and in a high squeaky voice.

"CLEANING STABLES! ONE MONTH!" Reyna barked out, Percy groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll get your ice cream." The girl assured him, Percy brightened up instantly.

"We never got your name." Piper cut in, the redhead smiled.

"I told you." She said, she gave us a sly smile. "None of your business." We all groaned, she wasn't exactly helping my memory.

"Percy, get on with it, stables, now!" Reyna ordered, Percy groaned.

"We'll be with you every step of the way Aqua man." The redhead said brightly, Percy perked up.

"And ice-cream after." Percy reminded her, she nodded and we began to head for the stables.

"Legion dismissed." I called out as I turned back, everyone began scattering as I easily I picked up Reyna and hoised her over my shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, I simply adjusted her and rejoined our little group.

"Lets get to the stables." I said casually, ignoring the pain Reyna was inflicting on my back with her tiny-but-painful fists, there were a couple of second glances, but for the most part they were content in laughing.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this and I'll be working on the next chapter of this and IHATS, the next chapter of IHATS will hopefully be out by next Sunday, I hope, but I'm lazy, so no promises. Also, in 4 days it's my birthday! Squee!**

**Bye!**


End file.
